guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cold damage
Cold Resistance/Vulnerability Would it be possible to add a link to another page that lists creatures with specific cold resistances or vulnerabilities (not including those with a general 'elemental' resistance or vulnerability perhaps to shorten the list)?--Vallen Frostweaver 08:31, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Such a page doesn't exist on GuildWiki. It would take enourmous amounts of testing for each creature with each damage type. The Prima Guide has some information, but we don't trust it, because the guide is full of errors and inacuracies. Basically, only ANet would be able to create such a list as the rsult of a query of their database. -- 09:41, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::Perhaps a listing then of those known so far and is added to as they are discoverd? I may start one up with some basics from some of the more common ones (ice golems weak to fire, etc.) in hopes that resistances and vulnerabilitites will be added to each creature as it's discovered. I guess you have to start somewhere and querying Anet's database doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon.--Vallen Frostweaver 09:45, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::It'll be a lot simpler than testing drop rate. -- Gordon Ecker 01:04, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for adding the affected/unaffected monsters. I have been waiting on such a section to be added. I would have added it myself, but I wasn't sure about which creatures to add. I don't yet have a hammer that deals cold damage with which to do testing. Would the Spark of the Titans creature be affected by cold damage? I assume it would be. :::Also, I merged the two sections into one and cleaned them up. The article is too short for so many sections. I recommend that this format, or one similar, be adopted for listing creatures affected by damage types. -- James Sumners 14:40, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Thanks. I'm not sure on the Titans or those related to them (I brought Winter when I faced them though) but you may want to take a look at Fire Damage as well for that format. There is quite a list and it may get very long in your current format. I do appreciate the clean up though as I hadn't alphabetized them yet or sorted them. I think I did this in Cold, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Holy, and Physical damages so far.--Vallen Frostweaver 15:04, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I noticed. The wiki is going really slow right now and I have some other things to do. I'll take a look at them later and maybe come up with a better format. The list did get a bit long on Fire damage. -- James Sumners 15:10, 22 August 2006 (CDT) --- :Nothing is resistant against Holy. Like Shadow, it's armour-ignoring. Additionally, all things undead take double damage from it. --Black Ark 08:33, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::such an article would require quite a bit of data collection. not an apealing project, wandering with identical ebon, shocking, firey, icey, blunt, piercing and slashing swords, looking for slight variations. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:48, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::Your best shot at getting any decent information would be to run around with wild blow (as it deals consistant damage). It still would be a long and tedious project, but if it's something that interests you to start, go ahead. As Sarah said, the first task would be to obtain a weapon of every element with the same damage and bonuses. Collector items could be a good place to start for this if you don't already have the weapons. --Thervold 11:02, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :be sure that you have a Jitte, as well, since some creatures (notably Undead) have been rumored to be vulnerable. pity there is no peircing swords around guess you'll have to cary a slashing axe and a Battlepick as well. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:27, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for merging all these. Actually, I was thinking of obtaining 5 candy cane bows (15-15 damage) and adding an element string to 4 of them (icy, fiery, ebon, shock) and leaving the last without an element string and testing from there. Of course, I need to obtain the bows and a couple of the strings first. >.> In the mean time, I will just surf wiki for existing notes on creatures resistances/vulnerabilities to elements and add them to the element pages as appropriate. I won't be able to test for shadow vulnerability/resistance though.--Vallen Frostweaver 14:01, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::unfortuantly Candy weapons can not be modified. you'll need wild blow and regular weapons. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:32, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Aw poo. Thanks for the heads up though. Guess I'll go melee then. Not for a bit though. At least I've found some noted already, here on GWiki.--Vallen Frostweaver 09:26, 17 August 2006 (CDT) WHAT ABOUT FACTIONS Recently this question was placed on the article front page rather than the discussion page. Factions and Prophecies are included on these lists and they are incomplete at this time and ever expanding. Those listed are the only ones tested and KNOWN to have vulerability/resistance to Cold damage so far. Further testing on other creatures has not shown any others to add yet but they may be added in the future as they are discovered.--Vallen Frostweaver 12:33, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Spark of Titans Are you sure they are not susceptible? I'm pretty sure I was doing more damage to them with a max damage cold hammer than with a Victo's Maul when I did the Glint quests. -- James Sumners 13:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) warrior armor vs. cold during an argument with an alliance member we went to the isle of the nameless and hit the 80 AL target with a physical, icy, and firey weapon using Wild Blow. The damage we both got from the cold weapon was markedly higher than the other two. While fire and physical damage were the same at 27 damage, cold weapon did 32 damage. The damage mods were all 15% when enchanted and since we did noy use any enchantments, the damage modifications were essentially 0. The weapons used were swords, a Bone Sword, a Fellblade, an FDS, an IDS, and a Glacial Blade. That's where my note is from; you can test it yourself. 24.149.28.230 06:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Did both of you have the same swordsmanship and the swords all have the same req. without any other mods other then there regular ones?-- Giga†ħŕášħ 08:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually I was using a higher swordsmanship than he was, but we BOTH had the same weapons array. I had the Glacial blade, FDS, Fellblade, and Bone Sword. He had the IDS and his ownFDS and bone sword. We both tested the same things and each time we both dicovered that the cold weapon did more damage, even if our numbers were different the results were both indicative of the same thing: indeed the cold damage weapon did more damage than the FDS or physical damage Bone Sword. 24.149.28.230 08:17, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Doesn't sound like you're providing accurate test data. Having higher swordsmanship means that you will do more damage, especially if you are above the weapon requirement. Please provide the weapon stats (including swordsmanship requirement) to validate your testing process. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 09:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds like you had a -5 damage (20% chance) shield. Zulu Inuoe 09:17, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Surely someone with a pvp character can test this in a matter of seconds. Matter of fact, I'll be right back. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::-5 (20%) is physical damage only. I guarantee it was due to swordsmanship. 09:25, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Tested, I used only basic PvP swords, customised but inscriptionless, all req 9, my swordsmanship was 13. Wild blow did 31 damage with physical, fiery, shocking, icy and ebon swords against the 80 target. However, the original anon was using +15% while enchanted mods, and the target is near the eles that cast windborne speed. (27 +15% = 32 (rounded)) I think the original fault was in using that inscription, the fact that only ice was affected was probably because of where they stood, one side is within the NPC's range, but the other sides aren't. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:32, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Most likely, I just did the same, four identical swords with different elemental damage types. 23 damage from all of them. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:39, 3 March 2008 (UTC)